Doctor Who: Born from War
by Sammi Stories
Summary: In the time of the Time War, many people have died or were erased from history. and to protect an infant a desperate Time-Lord will go to great lengths to do just that. (Part of the Voyager's Time line.)


In a universe so keen on destruction, it can never be resolved my war and violence. In the time of the Time War, the Last Time War between the Time-Lords and the Daleks; it was just this, two powerful races battling against one another. Everywhere in their path there were casualties, some would even try to save but the people who were saved were ultimately erased from time…to never have been born. For this war set everything off course and time was ever in flux, so much so that civilizations and races were completely erased by their wrath.

One of these individual, known as the Doctor, tried so very hard to save only to have that individual be erased from time after having saved them. He tried to save a group of children, but they had ultimately received the same fate. It's been years, and the Doctor tried avoiding the war the best way that he could, however he somehow managed to find himself back on Galifrey. A place he didn't want to be, but the Time-Lords kept dragging him back.

Upon exiting the Tardis, he could've sworn he heard a faint cry and glancing to his right he saw a faint light illuminating from beneath some rubble. He had a twinge of hope, however he was afraid the person would be erased from time if he were to save them. However, he finally gave in and decided to help them anyway; after removing the rubble, he found that something small was covered in a blanket. The Doctor knelt down and gently removed the blanket to reveal a small baby who was staring up at him.

The Doctor smiled and cried, of all things to survive so long…it was a baby; in his gut he knew he had to save the baby, this little Time-Lord baby. Gently, he picked it up by the head and then it's lower body. The Doctor knew that he wanted to save this little infant, but he knew if he tried to leave Galifrey the baby would disappear.

Then he thought of something, there was an ancient way of protection…of binding to those whether it be your mate, family member, or friend; they will be connected to each other and know whether the other was in any harm. Maybe if he did this, it would bind the infant into his timeline and therefore preventing the baby from being erased.

So, he did something that no other Time-Lord has done before and may never do again…but to bind the individual to another he would need both of their hands to be cut. The Doctor grabbed a sharp glass off to the side, held the baby in one arm, and made a deep cut in his left hand, and then he did the same to the baby. "Forgive me", he said before cutting the infant's hand, who then began crying at the sudden pain as dropped the glass and held its hand.

A light started illuminating from the baby's chest as it kept crying, the Doctor's eyes widened in surprise at this as he heard someone call his name from a distance. He quickly soothed the baby and the light disappeared, he stood up, held the baby close, pulled out his screw driver, and pressed the button to light the way as he made his way towards his Tardis to try and avoid the person who called out to him.

Once inside of the Tardis, he figured out that the baby's name was Acacia Juniper Birch; he tried making his way to Earth in a time where the Time War had faded in the year of 1992. Then he made his way to Earth, preferably in the U.S. since hardly anyone no one knew him there. Before he left the Tardis, he had to make sure the baby would go undetected in this world and decided that he would have to turn her human.

The Doctor managed to find such a machine within in Tardis that could do just that and, with the Tardis's help, managed to transform her into a human in the least painful of ways. The Tardis had to bind with her, to help erase the extra time lord bits that humans didn't have, and it was fairly easy since the baby was underdeveloped; then he erased any knowledge of her name.

As he held the baby close, he managed to find one of his old companion couples and asked if they could take care of the baby; of course, they said no at first, but after a lot of explaining from the Doctor they eventually agreed. Just as long he came right back and he agreed, but things didn't go as planned and the couple ended up raising the infant with no signs of the Doctor ever returning.


End file.
